For The best
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Forewarned by her millennium item Isis is prepared to save Malik from the fate that awaits him but how far will she go to make sure he doesn’t suffer Warning Character Deathmurdersuicide


Title For the best

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary Forewarned by her millennium item Isis is prepared to save Malik from the fate that awaits him but how far will she go to make sure he doesn't suffer Warning Character Death/murder/suicide

Rating PG-13 Drama/Angst

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I have no money

Isis' POV

O how peaceful you look when you sleep no trace of anger or hate on your youthful face. Sleep now darling brother and let not thoughts of revenge keep you awake.

Years of hating and growing away from me has changed you from a sweet child into a cold and uncaring youth. I know that there is still some goodness left in you even though there is no trace of innocence or happiness in you and nothing but hate and madness burns in your eyes."

O if only the past wasn't just a distant memory, if only it was a place one could return to for comfort.

"Sister I made this for you!" She remembered a child Malik surprising her with a wreath of flowers on her birthday

Tell me do you still think about the past, our past in Egypt when we were happy? We were happy once, do you still remember? Yes a long time ago when we were children, you, me, and Rishid we were all happy even though we lived under Fathers strict and rigid rule…. Until

Until it happened, until he died, until you started to change, until you started to hate. Everything had changed when our Father was murdered on that terrible night. Never again did I see you smile or laugh.

Forcefully you left our homeland to seek revenge against the pharaoh who you believed was is murderer. Yet how wrong you are.

Maybe I could have prevented this from happening if I didn't hide you the truth.

I hope you're not angry but I did what I thought was best for you. You were too young to know the truth.

It was your Yami who killed our father many years ago taking control of your body and using it to commit the dreadful crime staining your hands with blood that can never be washed.

This necklace which is my gift and curse enables me to foretell the future, the future that I wish I had never known. Your future is bleak and full of despair; there is no hope for you. For all your crimes and misdeeds a terrible punishment awaits you, you who stole the divine cards, you who tried to harm the Son of Ra shall face the wrath of the Gods.

Twice I tried to stop you from seeking revenge, yet twice miserably I failed. I did my best Malik I did my best to save you, I really did, but I'm sorry I failed you again. It's too late to alter your fate but it's not too late for me to save you from it.

Underneath her robes she removed a newly sharpened dagger. "Forgive me but this is for the best. Only if I end your life now shall their anger end and only then shall you be free to enter the gates of paradise while I shall be damned for all eternity."

"I love you and goodbye Marik" she whispered kissing his forehead.

A shriek of pain pierced the room when her dagger hit its home, his body racked with spasms of pain thrashed violently. Blood flowing freely from his wound stained his clothes and the white sheets of his bed. His head thrown back from the shock and pain revealed his eyes full of agony

Tears rolled down his cheeks when he recognized who his murderer was his older sister. His sister who had loved him and taken care of him as a child had now turned against him

Half–raising himself from his bed he stretched his hand to touch her. Gasping for air he struggled to speak while he choked in his blood which was sputtering out of his mouth mixed with saliva, but nothing but a gurgling sound escaped his lips.

"Isis" he finally cried. "Isis…. Isis…" he kept repeating over and over again in gasps, stretching his hand out he tried to touch her face. "Please…please…Isis... he cried sobbing Please I!"

Yet he was never able to finish his final words grasping the handle of her dagger she swiftly pulled it back causing another shriek of agony to escape his lips which ended in silence when she gave the final blow

Taking his limp and lifeless body she cradled him in her arms like when he was a babe, his warm blood soaking her white robes turning them crimson. She sobbed at his last words which she believed were pleads for mercy but she was wrong. With his last breath he wanted to say the words "I'm sorry Neesan."

Unbeknownst to her he was awake aware of her presence and intention, and hidden underneath the covers of his bed was his millennium rod its dagger drawn ready to strike to end her life. Perhaps it was the love and respect he had for her was what made him listen to her words which was also what prevented him from killing her when she first tried to stop him from leaving to seek revenge years ago

She never saw the tears that coursed down his cheeks as she spoke, tears of love and sadness for causing her so much pain. Nor did she hear the sweet words of love and forgiveness that he uttered in a soft whisper before her dagger found its place in his heart.

"Don't worry for you'll never be alone again. We've been separated for so long and I won't allow us to be separated again. No never! My duty on this land and to the Pharaoh is done. Death is what separated us, our fathers' death but now death is what shall reunite us. By death we have been separated and by death we shall be reunited."

**Ch.2**

A small private service was held for them the following week which was attended by those they met at the Battle City tournament. They were buried side by side the last of the Ishtar family

Unbeknownst to all they weren't the only ones that had attended the funeral watching from above, unseen by mortals were two figures dressed in white. One was a young woman with soft blue eyes and dark hair while the other was a boy a few years younger with lavender orbs and sandy blond hair.

The boy looked sadly at the people who mourned for them one of them was the Pharaohs' Hikari Yugi Motto who in life he had hated and treated cruelly yet there he stood crying for them, for him, for his lost life, uttering words of forgiveness for all the crimes he committed against him and his friends wishing them well wherever they were.

"Don't mourn for us for we are happy now and we'll be in a better place, he said when it was time for them to go, we'll meet again someday but farewell for now my friends.

She had committed a great crime against the gods by ending hers and the life of a fellow human being and was damned for all eternity. Yet even the coldest of hearts would have melted at seeing her ending the life a person she loved in hope of saving him from their wrath.

Together they made their way to the gates of paradise which the Gods had opened for them. Smiling at his sister the boy hugged her tightly and whispered what she had not heard from him since he was a child "I love you Isis" laughing sweetly when she cried and returned his embrace. Together they entered paradise hand in hand never again to feel pain or suffering and never again to part.


End file.
